Of Missions and Agents
by letterbee96
Summary: The elite squad of the South Branch is the second strongest team aside from the elite squad at the Main Branch. However, when an invincible enemy shows up, would the blazing flames of the past rekindle? Should Naruto and Sasuke fail, it might just turn out the way it once did. In absolute chaos. Rated M for 'scenes' and 'extreme' missions !
1. Chapter 1: Mission 538

**Title**: Of Missions and Agents

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell would I write this story if I owned Naruto?

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word** **Count**: 2049 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi, and has side pairings

**A**/**N**: Thnx for choosing to read this! I can't guarantee you'll 'love' it but if you do, then.. ^_^!  
>Enjoy the story and this will be loooooooooooong I think.. I'll decide later..<p>

GUIDE:-  
><strong>"Walkie-talkie"<strong>  
>"Normal speech"<br>_'Thoughts'  
>Flashbacks<br>-sfx-_

-~:~:~:~:~-

**CHAPTER 1: MISSION 538**

**"Sasuke I wanna sleeeeeeep.." **whined a very irritated blond through the walkie-talkie.

"No." replied a certain raven.

**"But this is boring! And you're more than capable of doing it yourself!"**

"Well, do you -_munch_- want me to blow -_munch_- myself up?"

**"...I hate you.."**

"Love you -_munch_- too. Now where does -_munch_- this -_munch_- go..?"

**"Sasuke if you screw this up I will shoot you from my position right now! And stop eating those stupid sticks when I'm talking to you!"**

"...-_munch_-"

**"GAH! TEME!"**

* * *

><p>Agent No.: 011<br>Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 15  
>Blood Type: O-<br>Position: Offense/Defense  
>Chosen Weapon: All types of guns<br>Strength: Agility  
>Weakness: Blood<br>Likes: ...too many to list..  
>Dislikes: ..too many to list..<br>Loves: Agent No.010  
>Hates: ..Agent No. 010..<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto will you calm down? You're making me lose my focus.."<p>

**"As if! Check the manual again!"**

"But it doesn't have any pictures... That's boring.."

**"-_the sound of Naruto's gun cocking_-"**

"Alright alright.. I got it.."

* * *

><p>Agent No.: 010<br>Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 17  
>Blood Type: AB+<br>Position: Offense/Defense  
>Chosen Weapon: Crossbow (Currently trying to master guns..)<br>Strength: Precision  
>Weakness: ...will be stated when answer has been aquired..<br>Likes: Pocky  
>Dislikes: Agent No. 001<br>Loves: Agent No. 011  
>Hates: ..Agent No. 001..<p>

* * *

><p><em>'The manual sucks... Who reads this crap? Oh shit.. Gotta apologize to Neji later..'<em>

**Somewhere in HQ**

Neji abruptly stopped in front of the meeting room, alerting both Gaara and Lee. "What's wrong Neji?"

Neji stayed silent before looking at the two of them, "I don't know why but I think someone is discriminating my manual again.."

**Back to Agent 010 and Agent 011..**

_'Okay.. Put the ejector rod here.. then the other thingy here.. and..'_

"I think I got it Naruto! And the target has just moved out of the building..!"

**"Good.. I'll take out the 2 pawns.. You take out the boss got it?"**

"Yeah yeah.."

Sasuke positioned himself on the edge of the building with his newly built gun waiting for the perfect shot. His position was higher than Naruto, making it a wee bit difficult for Sasuke to get a head shot. As he saw both pawns being taken down, Sasuke immediately took the initiative to shoot down the boss.

"Here we go.. -_sound of gunshot_- "

The man tumbled but got up a few seconds later; panicking as his two bodyguards stayed lifeless on the ground.

**"Sasuke! It only grazed him! Try again!"**

Sasuke took a closer look using his binoculars. He knew he had shot right just now.. Unless the gun had a defect.._ 'Calculating the distance from where I intended to shoot him and the spot where it grazed him on his cheek, then the bullet must've sidetracked 10cm to the left. That would mean I have to shoot purposely 10cm off-target.. Let's see...' _

With a renowned position, Sasuke tried again. This time his shot landed perfectly. So he had been right.. The target's limp form brought a smirk across Sasuke's face._ 'Stupid man.. Making us hunt for him.. Che'! Serves him right.'_

**"Good job Sasuke. Send a report to Neji and let's go to Kiba's party!"**

"Dobe.. It's 12.34am.."

**"Yup! Kiba's party will last the entire day! C'mon, I don't wanna be the last one to wish him Happy Birthday!"**

"-_sigh_- Kiba was born at exactly 09.56am.. We have at least 9 hours before his 'actual' birthday.."

**"But Sasukeeeee!"**

"Fine fine.. I'll go see Neji first.."

_'Damn.. I have to go send Neji the report..' _Sasuke couldn't help the shiver running down his spine as he recalled the last time he insulted or even mistreated 'Neji's Property' whether Neji was there or not.. Surely he deserved a punch for insulting the manual Neji took 10 months worth of research writing, but the fact that Neji KNEW he insulted was the scary part..

"Mission 538: Assassination of Head of Maho Company completed... Guess they must've bribed a lot of money to end up on our list of missions.."

**"What was that Sasuke?"**

"Nothing dobe. You go back first. I'll see ya at the party."

**"Kay! Don't be late!"**

"...-_munch_-"

**"God I just wanna shoot you from here..!"**

Sasuke chuckled. Teasing Naruto had always made him smile. Sasuke suddenly felt a change of temperature from the movements of the wind. The raven's eyes widened as he repositioned himself at the roof, aiming his gun at the building Naruto was on. That was when he saw a black figure barely a few metres behind Naruto.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT! -_sound of gunshots_-"

Sasuke managed to aim at the shadowy figure but whoever he was, he definitely had speed to escape 5 fixed shots.

**"What the hell was that for genius?"**

"Someone's on the roof with you, moron!"

Naruto never doubted Sasuke when it came to his specialty. Sasuke could accurately calculate distance and timing and even detect unknown presence using the mere temperature and wind movements. Therefore, Naruto immediately started to frantically search around the rooftop. But the search was proven fruitless...

**"There's no one here okay? Let's just call it a night, send the report and head to the party.."**

Sasuke could hear fear in Naruto's voice as though he was afraid if the intruder might surprise him from nowhere. As much as Sasuke would just love to blow the entire building (after Naruto's out) just to make sure that whatever that was on the roof was dead, Naruto had proven that no one was there. Sasuke sighed in defeat and started packing up.

"Just be careful on your way out.."

**"Aww.. Sasuke cares!"**

"..I hate you.."

**"Love you too!" **

Neither had realized that in another building, sitting comfortably on a chair was a man who had a wide smirk across his face as he watched both his prey retreating from their successful mission.

"Let the games begin.."

-~:~:~:~:~-

The drive back to HQ was a quiet one. The blond and raven had nothing to say to each other. Surely this would be the first time that Naruto had wanted to accompany Sasuke to send the report instead of having dinner or go to a party first but that didn't mean Naruto had to act like a log in the passenger seat.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto visibly flinched at his name being used by Sasuke with that tone. The tone that clearly says,'If you don't answer me, I'll take my crossbow and make you my sole target for life'.

"I-It's just that.. You've never been wrong about..presences.. So, what if we're being targeted again or something?"

"-sigh-.. I've been wrong before okay?"

_'Well.. No I haven't.. And I know I felt something. Heck, I saw it and even shot at it 5 fucking times! But I can't scare Naruto.. He looks terrified already.. He's probably being haunted by the past again... Damn! Gotta think about something else! Change the topic...!'_

"I think Neji is gonna punch me..", Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Immediately, Naruto's eyes brighten and he gave a cocky grin, "Let me guess.. You insulted his manual again didn't you?"

"Not out loud.."

"It doesn't matter cuz Neji has the sixth sense!"

"That's what scares me.."

* * *

><p>MO<span>DIFIED VERSI<span>ON  
>Agent No.: 010<br>Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 17  
>Blood Type: AB+<br>Position: Offense/Defense  
><strong>Chosen Weapon: Crossbow and a 10cm-Off-Target Gun(?)<strong>  
>Strength: Precision<br>**Weakness: People with sixth sense.. (XD)**  
>Likes: Pocky<br>Dislikes: Agent No.001  
>Loves: Agent No. 011<br>Hates: ..Agent No. 001..

* * *

><p>After entering the HQ, Sasuke was greeted with a solid punch by none other than Neji... Naruto just stepped over Sasuke's limp form and happily greeted Neji, "Hi Neji! Here's the report!"<p>

Neji fixed his composure before glancing at the blond agent, "Thank you Naruto.."

* * *

><p>Agent No.: 109<br>Name: Hyuuga Neji  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 17  
>Blood Type: B+<br>Position: -Head of South Branch- / Researcher  
>Chosen Weapon: Fists<br>Strength: Forensic genius / Has sixth sense..  
>Weakness: ..will be stated when aquired..<br>Likes: Staying in the lab  
>Dislikes: Untidiness<br>Loves: Agent No. 217 and Agent No. 064  
>Hates: People who discriminateinsult/mistreat 'Neji's Property'

* * *

><p>Neji glared at Sasuke before leaving to file the report. Naruto helped Sasuke up before walking to their room. Naruto plopped himself on the bed the same way Sasuke had plopped by his side. Both let out a groan as they finally felt their energy being drained after going on a mission for 4 days straight with less than 3 hours worth of resting... Apparently, Italians love hiding.. Researching and hunting for the head of the Maho Company has been proven extremely difficult... Usually it only took Sasuke and Naruto less than 6 hours to find the target and dispose of them..<p>

After a few minutes, Naruto turned to his side to look at Sasuke before asking drowsily, "Nee, Sasuke?"

"What is it dobe?"

Sasuke was just staring at the ceiling waiting for Naruto's question that never came. Sasuke rolled to his side only to meet Naruto's sleeping form, snoring lightly.

"-_sigh_- You're an idiot you know that? I could've sworn you would've asked about Kiba's party or something.. Oh well. We'll go after we rest, okay?", Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead before getting off their bed.

Sasuke opened the closet and took out Naruto's pajamas to dress Naruto up himself. Sasuke smirked at seeing Naruto's pout when Sasuke shifted him to take his clothes off and put new ones on. After doing so, Sasuke tucked Naruto in before retreating to the showers. Sasuke's tensed muscles finally relaxed as the warm water washed over him. The raven slowly traced the tatoo-like scar at his neck.. Naruto had one too.. A bigger one circulating his belly button. Both had been because of the huge backfire in their mission a few years back.. Their first mission.. It was the only reason why they had moved from the main HQ to the one they were in now.

Sasuke tried to clear his mind. Now was not the time to think about the past. After cleansing his body, Sasuke wiped himself dry before putting on some night attire and joining Naruto in bed. Hopefully what he saw on the roof behind Naruto was nothing of importance. Obviously Naruto is reacting towards the incident. The raven glanced worriedly at Naruto before choosing to stare at his gun that was thrown to the corner of the room by himself when they had entered the room. It took a while for Sasuke to realize what Neji meant 5 days ago...

_-Flashback-_

_"Neji, I want a gun for myself.."_

_"Why? Low on arrows?"_

_"..."_

_"-sigh- Fine. I'll give you a specially made one before your mission tomorrow.. But you have to put it together yourself. Here's the manual." And with that Neji gave Sasuke a green manual book labeled 'Guns for Geniuses'._

_'Is this suppose to be ..insulting..?'_

_The next day Sasuke and Naruto waited for Neji to arrive with Sasuke's new gun. When he did arrive, Sasuke glared at him heatedly before raising a questioning eyebrow._

_"Good luck on your mission guys! And Sasuke, what's with that heated glare?"_

_"-sigh- I asked for a gun yesterday Neji.."_

_"Ah, yes! Hold on.."_

_Sasuke and Naruto's eyes followed Neji's track back into HQ only to widen in shock when Neji entered the storeroom where useless or rejected weapons were stored. Neji came back to see Naruto gaping and Sasuke fuming. Knowing both had seen where he went, Neji sighed before facing Sasuke._

_"Listen Sasuke. Only you can use this gun. No one else can. It's not exactly hard to put together. Just read the manual and you'll do fine.."_

_Sasuke reluctantly took the bag filled with parts of the gun before saying goodbye and ushering Naruto out of the HQ._

_-Flashback End_-

Sasuke sighed. Well, at least it didn't blew up or anything.. Neji had used his speciality as an aset for the gun to work.. There was nothing wrong with the gun except for its 10cm off-target feature.. But it made sense. Only he would be able to adjust his shooting to shoot right on target. Sasuke groaned tiredly before snuggling into the blankets and wrapping one arm around Naruto's torso. Naruto responded by rolling over and hugging Sasuke back; smiling happily while burying his face comfortably in Sasuke's chest. With one last look at Naruto's content and peaceful face, Sasuke finally drifted himself into the realm of dreams.

-~:~:~:~:~-

A/N: Yes they share a bed! I'll clear up their relationship later k? Again, thnx for reading! \^O^/

Fun Facts: The '-' and '+' of a blood type is vitally important. For example A+ is compatible with A+ and A- but A- is only compatible with A-. For more facts feel free to do your own research (googling)! Oh yeah and only O- is the 'universal donor' while AB+ is the 'universal recipient!'


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba's Party

**Title:** Of Missions and Agents

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell would I write this story if I owned Naruto?

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 3904 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, will be fluffy/smutty at times.. Don't worry, I'll warn you..(Pre-warnings only applied for lemons/smut)

**A/N:** Thank you so much to **carms-lian0592** , **coolbluerocker**, **cookiebunnies**, **Bri **and **Q **for the reviews! As for cookiebunnies, I'm honoured to be the one who made you like SasuNaru but honestly there are PLENTY of wonderful stories out there! You should go hunting! I'll recommend some if you want to! As for the others, Enjoy Chapter 2~~

**GUIDE:-**  
>"Normal speech"<br>_'Thoughts'  
>-sfx-<em>

-~:~:~:~:~-

**CHAPTER 2: KIBA'S PARTY**

Sasuke woke up to a frantic situation… No, 'frantic' was an understatement, Sasuke woke up to a tornado! Never in his life had he seen a blonde one though.. Everywhere Naruto went(searched), something was bound to be thrown or flung elsewhere. It wasn't until Sasuke's crossbow was thrown to his face did Naruto notice him.

"Sasuke! It's gone! It's gone!" By this time Naruto was shaking Sasuke violently as though Sasuke was deaf. '_Perhaps Naruto is an earthquake now..'_ was the only thing in Sasuke's mind.

"I can't find it! I know I left it in our closet!" Naruto groaned before letting himself fall on their bed.

"I'm hopeless…" Now Naruto is burying himself in his pillow. Sasuke, who now looks like a disaster victim, finally started analyzing the situation. He gave Naruto a questioning look before said blonde looked up at him with watery eyes and the world's cutest pout.

'_Shit.. Don't..jump..Must..resist..'. _

"I lost Kiba's present! I know I put it in our closet! I spent 3 weeks making it! -_sniffs_-"

All Naruto received as a response was Sasuke's stare. Not long after, Sasuke glanced at the clock. _'8.53a.m.. We've still got time.' _And with that thought in mind, Sasuke casually got off the bed and lifted Naruto and flung the blonde over his left shoulder.

"The hell TEME? OI! PUT ME DOWN!" Sasuke paid no heed towards Naruto's volume and punches to his back as he headed for the bathroom. Once inside with the door locked, Sasuke gently put Naruto on the counter next to the sink before turning on the water faucet to fill the bath tub. Sasuke turned around to face a cross-armed Naruto.

"Are you going to undress or do you want me to do it for you?" Naruto's face flushed at Sasuke's question before facing away. "C'mon, Naruto.. You don't want to be late for the party now do you?"

"Of course not! I-…" Naruto's face developed a nice shade of red as Sasuke stood before him stark naked. Sasuke's pale skin contrasted perfectly with his ebony black eyes and hair. His shoulder was broad and he had a well built body from all the training they had gone through the years. All in all, Sasuke was beautiful in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto continued staring even when Sasuke had approached him and started unbuttoning his pajamas. Eventhough Naruto had gained conscious halfway through, he still allowed Sasuke to undress him before lifting him bridal style and stepping into the spacious bathtub. Sasuke leaned on the side of the bathtub as Naruto leaned onto Sasuke's chest. For a few minutes, all the couple did was listen to each other's calm breathing.

"Naruto~ Lean forward a little bit." Naruto shivered at hearing Sasuke's silky voice possessing him to do as he was told. The raven shifted slightly to reach for the shampoo. He squeezed a moderate amount before he started lathering Naruto's wild blonde hair. As though it was a trigger, Naruto started purring the moment he felt Sasuke's hands massaging his scalp. Sasuke chuckled lightly. This is perhaps one of the only ways for Naruto to truly let himself go without actually having to sleep.

"Mmm~ Suke's hands nice.."

"Is it now? Ready to get out?"

Naruto grumbled at the raven's retort. Of course he would want to go to the party but Sasuke's hands were doing wonders to his body. _'Damn Uchiha.. God this feels good!' _

"Dun..wanna..out.."

Sasuke laughed half-heartedly at the blondes childish antics. Naruto must feel exactly the same way he had last night during the shower. Sasuke's hands started wondering Naruto's body. The raven's fingers slowly caressed Naruto's shoulders and gave them a nice squeeze allowing a soft moan to escape Naruto's lips. The raven went lower and lower; squeezing and touching all the right places until those talented fingers landed on Naruto's stomach. Sasuke thoughtfully traced the spiral-like tattoo circulating the blonde's navel. Naruto couldn't sense the raven's distress until he felt Sasuke tense behind him. _'Ah..He must be worried..'_

Naruto smiled softly as he leaned again against Sasuke's chest again as his right hand was gently placed over Sasuke's wondering ones on his stomach while his left hand snaked behind him to rest on Sasuke's neck where his own tattoo was located.

"I'm alright okay? Don't worry so much 'Suke.."

Sasuke opted to hold Naruto close and let out a sigh as he placed his chin on Naruto's left shoulder; not bothering about the shampoo on the blonde's head. It took awhile for the duo to wash up and leave the bathroom let alone dress up. Naruto was prepared to bolt to the garage only to have Sasuke hold him by the collar of his shirt.

"Teme! What are you doing?"

"Where on earth do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Aren't we driving to Kiba's place?" It is at these times that Naruto thinks Sasuke doesn't make sense.

"Not without breakfast. Therefore, we're going to the cafeteria first." Yup, no sense at all…

"WHAT? They have food there! Sure Kiba's an idiot but he's not stupid enough to not serve food!" Everyone else; either scientists or other agents, passing by would surely ignore them as everyone knows that there would only be two people who have enough energy and lesser common sense to bicker in the hallway without actually caring about their surroundings.

"No. I will not stuff myself with junk food served at a party.. That is IF he even remembers to feed his guests…" Sasuke crossed his arms as he stood his ground.

"Are you kidding me? You eat thousands of those sticks per week and you PREFER to not stuff yourself with JUNK FOOD? What are those stupid sticks to you then?"

"They act as a protein bar mind you." Sasuke sighed as he turned around to head to the cafeteria.

"Why do I even bother talking about those sticks with you?"

"Exactly. That's why I don't bother you and your ramen 'thingy'.." Sasuke made quotation signs with his fingers as he continued walking.

"_-gasps exaggeratingly-_ How dare you categorize it as a 'thingy'!" Naruto pointed a finger accusingly at Sasuke before muttering incoherent curses as he trailed behind the raven.

They passed by a certain red head particularly know as Gaara and Naruto being.. well Naruto, couldn't help but greet him, "Morning Gaara!"

Gaara looked up from his charts before glancing at Naruto then at Sasuke and bowed his head in response. Sasuke bowed back politely before walking ahead. As they reached the cafeteria Sasuke ordered some soba noodles for himself and a bowl of ramen for Naruto. As usual, Sasuke slurped his noodles in a more civilized way than Naruto who was happily eating his ramen as though it was:-

1)The most delicious thing in the world  
>2)The last food on Earth<br>3)Not FREAKING hot!

'_Is his tongue heat-resistant or something?'_ Sasuke questioned himself. Then he had a bigger question when he spotted a certain red head sitting 3 tables away from him and Naruto. _'Wasn't he heading the opposite direction..? Maybe it's someone else.. Isn't it?' _Sasuke snapped back to reality when he felt someone staring at him.

"What is it Nar- Oh I see.." Naruto had already finished his ramen..

-~:~:~:~:~-

Afterwards, they started making their way to the garage. Well, Naruto was, Sasuke was just being dragged along. As they passed by Laboratory 2, Sasuke swore he saw the red head AGAIN standing right next to Neji scribbling something in his notebook as Neji continued pouring drops of dilute into the beaker.

'_That's it. I gotta see a shrink tomorrow..' _Naruto stopped dragging Sasuke as the raven turned paler than a vampire. "Sasuke, you okay? What? Not enough sticks in your pocket to last the whole party?" At that last part, Sasuke came back to Earth. The legendary 'Uchiha Glare' was proof enough.

They reached the garage in less than 2 minutes and a few seconds later; they were already driving through the streets of town. After a few stoplights, Sasuke turned left leaving Naruto gaping beside him.

"Um.. Sasuke…? Kiba's apartment is in the opposite direction.."

"We're not going there yet. You've gotta make a stop back to our apartment."

"Oh great.. First you make me take a 25-minute bath, a 15-minute breakfast and now we're driving home! Wait, did you say 'I' had to make a stop back home? Wonderful! Now you're delusional!" Naruto had even added hand gestures when he was yelling.

"I somehow don't deny that last part.." Sasuke glanced at his wristwatch, _'9.42a.m.. We still got time..'_ Upon arrival at their apartment, Sasuke parked their car at their usual parking spot beneath a tree before exiting his vehicle. Sasuke went straight to the lift with a whining Naruto. As Sasuke unlocked the door, he gestured Naruto to go in first. After Naruto stepped in, Sasuke closed the door and then they were just standing in the living room.

"What now Teme?", Naruto asked apparently annoyed.

Sasuke sighed, "I told you redecorating our room at HQ as an exact replica of our apartment was a bad idea Naruto…" Throughout Sasuke's lecture; much to Naruto's surprise, the raven had entered their room and after what sounded like their closet door being opened and closed again, Sasuke came back with a present wrapped up in his right hand.

Naruto's eyes shined brightly as he snatched the present from Sasuke's hand, "Kiba's present! Sasuke you found it! How'd you know it was here?"

"-_sigh_- This happens every month Naruto.. Last month you cried so hard cuz you thought you lost your gun when actually you left it here and the previous month you blamed me for finishing the food in the fridge too fast when actually you bought the grocery and stuffed it in our 'apartment fridge' not our 'HQ fridge'. Then there was also when you had-"

Before Sasuke could make Naruto's face any redder, Naruto had cut him, "Okay okay, so I'm a little forgetful.. Now can we go to the party?"

Sasuke opened the door before politely bowing at Naruto with his right hand over his stomach and used a mocking tone as he said, "Your chariot awaits your highness.."

Sasuke smirked triumphantly when he heard Naruto muttering curses to him. _'9.49a.m.. Right on time.'_ The drive to Kiba's was short and Naruto had grown excited all over again. Sasuke parked their car and walked to the second door on the ground floor with Naruto 2 steps ahead of him. Naruto knocked on Kiba's door all the while he was fidgeting with Kiba's present. Sasuke joined Naruto just in time as the door opened and revealed…a certain red head…

"Gaara! You're here! Cool! Where's Kiba? KIBA!" Naruto immediately hugged his newly-spotted best friend as they started greeting each other. Meanwhile Sasuke was…staring straight ahead… _'I wonder where I put that doctor's number…' _Gaara on the other hand, didn't know how to handle…a wall-like Uchiha.

"Anytime now Uchiha…"

Sasuke examined Gaara before finally returning to his stoic self and looked at Gaara straight in the eye.

"Please tell me you invented a machine so that you can clone yourself and be at multiple places at the same time…" Sasuke's tone almost contained a hint of desperation.

Gaara's eyes widened before he let out a chuckle, "Haha, you have good eyesight. As expected from someone with excellent precision."

* * *

><p>Agent No.: 064<br>Name: Gaara  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 17  
>Blood Type: A-<br>Position: Offense/Defense/Researcher  
>Chosen Weapon: -<br>Strength: Tranquility  
>Weakness: Has been requested to be kept secret<br>Likes: Staring  
>Dislikes: People who stare at him<br>Loves: Agent 109 and Agent 217  
>Hates: People who hurt his friendsfamily

* * *

><p>"Thank god.." Sasuke sighed, relieved that he wasn't crazy after all… Gaara stepped aside to let Sasuke in before returning to sit at the couch. Sasuke could see Naruto chatting away with Kiba and Shikamaru so he just seated himself on the couch with Neji and Gaara.<p>

"Where's Lee?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity, knowing that the three were always together.

"Getting chips and sodas with one of my U.P" Gaara answered straight forwardly.

"…U.P?" Great… Now even a scientist doesn't make sense…Wait, that's not new...

"It's what Gaara calls his 'Unknown Personalities'. I'm guessing you've seen other Gaara's right?" Neji cut in. Sasuke's bulging eyes were accepted as a yes so Neji decided to continue, "Well, we've created a laser gun not to create clones but to split personalities. Gaara just tried it a few times last night but… we don't know how to reverse it yet so they'll be lots of 'Gaara' here and there…"

It took a while for the message to be absorbed by Sasuke, but when he did, "So that means the one I saw at the cafeteria was…"

"Gluttony." Gaara answered flatly.

"-and the one working with Neji was…"

"Diligence." Neji answered with a smile.

"-then who was the one me and Naruto greeted this morning?"

"Oh that was really me…" Gaara smiled at seeing Sasuke's face as he leaned into the couch dejectedly.

The door suddenly burst open with a hyperactive, green jumpsuit-wearing Lee carrying 4 bags of chips with 3 bottles of sodas.

"I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY YOUTHFUL JOURNEY! I see Sasuke and Naruto are here too! WELCOME FRIENDS!"

* * *

><p>Agent No.: 217<br>Name: Rock Lee  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 16  
>Blood Type: B+<br>Position: Offense/Defense/Researcher  
>Chosen Weapon: Fists<br>Strength: Strength  
>Weakness: Speed<br>Likes: Affecting people with his 'youthfulness'  
>Dislikes: People who rejects his 'youthfulness'<br>Loves: Agent No.064 and Agent 109  
>Hates: Bullying<p>

* * *

><p>"Lee, welcome back! Thanks for buying the food! I kinda forget things sometimes…"<p>

* * *

><p>Agent No.: 304<br>Name: Inuzuka Kiba  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 15  
>Blood Type: AB+<br>Position: Offense/Defense  
>Chosen Weapon: -<br>Strength: Speed  
>Weakness: Dogs<br>Likes: Being helpful  
>Dislikes: Being ignored<br>Loves: Hanging out  
>Hates: Lies<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes.. How troublesome… You should really be more considerate of your guests next time… -<em>sigh<em>- Seriously Kiba…"

* * *

><p>Agent No.: 111<br>Name: Nara Shikamaru  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 17  
>Blood Type: O+<br>Position: Offense/Defense  
>Chosen Weapon: Katana<br>Strength: Intelligence  
>Weakness: People who can outsmart him<br>Likes: Sleeping  
>Dislikes: Doing stuff...<br>Loves: A comfy bed  
>Hates: Having to think but will still do so under circumstances<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba scratched the back of his head as he laughed sheepishly. From across the room, Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's glare clearly stating, 'I told you so'. Naruto shot a smile to Sasuke before helping Lee opening the bag of chips and transferring them into huge bowls.<p>

"Okay! Now we can open presents! I'll open yours first Naruto!" Kiba shouted proudly.

"Eh? Why? I could've sworn me and Sasuke were the last to be here…"

Sasuke stood up and quietly secured his hands around Naruto's waist, "You're so dense sometimes…"

"Huh? Why is that?" Almost as an instinct, Naruto leaned in towards Sasuke as he tilted his head upwards with an adorable confused face. Sasuke chuckled as he softly placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. Everyone was pretty much used to these two… Whether it was intimacy or violence… Same thing…

"What time do you think we reached here?"

"Umm… 10?"

"And what do you think that means to Kiba?" Sasuke glanced at Kiba who was grinning widely at Naruto. But the blonde was still confused, so he just pouted. Sasuke sighed as he gestured Kiba to explain.

"Haha, Naruto you're so cute! (Sasuke glares at Kiba) Well, I was born at 9.56a.m., so that means you were actually the first to wish me! Therefore your present will be opened first!"

Naruto's eyes widened before everything finally clicked. He looked up to Sasuke who was smirking down at him. "…so everything was planned?"

"Took you long enough blondie…"

"Don't call me that! Oh and I hope you like it Kiba!"

'_Damn he recovers fast…'_ was everybody's collective thought.

Kiba ripped the present open and was shocked when he saw a wooden carved canine; in such a position as though it was howling.

"It's… It's… AWESOME! THIS IS THE COOLEST PRESENT EVER!" Kiba practically stole Naruto from Sasuke and gave him a huge hug. Everyone in the room could feel the dark aura surrounding a certain not-so-happy raven.. Naruto eeped and immediately ran back to Sasuke when Kiba had put him down. Kiba laughed before patting Sasuke's back, "Don't worry, no one's gonna take him away! Anyways, there was another reason why we're all here… Isn't there Shikamaru?"

"Bout time this party ended… Took you guys long enough.. Kankuro and Shino are still on their mission so they'll be here when they can.."

The lazy Nara got off his seat from one of the chairs and strolled lazily to the kitchen. Shikamaru pressed the code on the microwave and waited for the secret passage to open in the living room. He walked back to join the others and ushered them through the opened hole that was once part of the floor. Shikamaru entered last and looked around to make sure no one saw them before clapping his hands twice and the hole immediately closed after he went low enough. After descending the stairs and turning on the lights, everyone took note of their surroundings. The walls were unpainted and there was only a huge table with enough chairs for everyone to have a seat.

"Sorry, it's a bit rundown but we just built this place 1 month ago so we couldn't furnish it yet but it's good enough for meetings… Neji you can start." Shikamaru lazily sat at his chair beside Neji and Kiba.

Neji had a calculating face as he positioned his elbow on the table with his fingers entwined, "Alright…It seems something huge is going on… Almost everyone in this room has been ambushed one way or another… Which reminds me…" Neji looked at Sasuke who was sitting beside a pale Naruto.

"The report of Mission 538 seems to be..incomplete somehow… Don't you think so Agent 010?" Neji asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed. Addressing each other in their codenames usually meant serious business. The raven was about to speak when he suddenly felt Naruto's hand clutching his beneath the table. Sasuke looked at Naruto and could feel his trembling. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand before smiling reassuringly and looked back at Neji.

"Hmph. Guess you saw right through me…"

"So I was right… care to share the missing piece?"

"Was that what the punch was for?"

"Answer the question 010."

Sasuke gritted his teeth but he had no other choice. These were the meetings that were held privately between agents when something fishy was going on. Honesty was a priority. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who in turn smiled back. _'Guess that's permission to speak…'_

"Alright.. At the last minute, when I looked back to Naruto's position on a lower rooftop, I saw a figure only a few meters away behind him."

Everyone looked completely surprised except for Shikamaru and Neji, "Did you even try to get rid of it?" Shikamaru interjected.

"Of course, I fired 5 shots but for some reason it didn't hit it. It just disappeared… Naruto even searched for it but…"

"Nothing was there…" Shikamaru finished for him.

Sasuke and Naruto along with Gaara, Lee and Kiba looked at Shikamaru and Neji, "What's going on guys?" Sasuke asked.

Neji sighed and got off his seat as he started pacing around, "I don't know how to say this but apparently our new enemy is smart enough to hide his presence. Last week, Shikamaru was shot during his mission by an unknown enemy and Kiba was recently followed by a man wearing a cloak when he went shopping with his girlfriend at the shopping mall…"

"That's not all…" Everyone looked at Lee who had surprisingly spoken with a very low tone.

Gaara looked at Lee and immediately he realized, "Lee, where is one of my U.P?"

Lee gulped before he lifted his sleeves to show the injury he had received earlier, "We were confronted just now… He immediately took out his sword and attacked us… I couldn't see his face.. Gaara's clone saved me and told me to go back as soon as I can… I figured I'd hide it until we're sure no one is listening to our conversations…"

Everyone nodded in approval as Gaara tended to Lee's injury.

Now, Naruto's entire form was shaking. _'Damn, I need to calm him down…'_ And with that, Sasuke silently shifted Naruto so that he was now sitting on the raven's lap. Naruto stopped shaking and instead he blushed but the feeling of Sasuke's arms securing his body made him feel safe so he decided to remain that way.

No one actually cared so the meeting went on with everyone telling their story or sharing any information that they knew. Well, it stopped when everyone heard Naruto giggling. Shikamaru and Kiba glared at Sasuke before Neji said, "Hands above the table Uchiha.. You know the rules."

"Fine… Nothing above K.H.C until he's 16…" Sasuke revealed his hands and placed them on the table. Halfway through Shikamaru's lecture about 'Carelessness' for everyone, Naruto giggled again, just a bit longer than before and Sasuke was smirking again… When all eyes were on him, he said, "Hey my hands were and is on the table! Ask him why he's giggling~" Naruto just blushed and continued giggling.

"That's it, Uzumaki back to your seat!" Neji glared at Sasuke while Naruto pouted with his arms crossed. As Naruto was just about to shift, the hole in the wall above them opened to reveal Shino and Kankuro, "Um..are we late for the party?"

* * *

><p>Agent No.: 489<br>Name: Aburame Shino  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 17  
>Blood Type: B-<br>Position: Offense/Defense/Researcher  
>Chosen Weapon: Unknown<br>Strength: Stealth  
>Weakness: Unknown<br>Likes: Experimenting  
>Dislikes: Crowds<br>Loves: Insects  
>Hates: ..will be stated when acquired..<p>

* * *

><p>"Please tell me it's over..."<p>

* * *

><p>Agent No.: 532<br>Name: Kankuro  
>Gender: Male<br>Age: 18  
>Blood Type: O-<br>Position: Offense/Defense  
>Chosen Weapon: KunaiBlades  
>Strength: Speed<br>Weakness: Strength  
>Likes: Puppets<br>Dislikes: Experiments  
>Loves: Younger brother Agent 064<br>Hates: Junk food

* * *

><p>The two newcomers walked down the stairs and closed the hatch. Shino pulled the last chair leaving Kankuro with nowhere to sit. That is until Naruto smiled brightly, "Don't worry! You can sit at my place!" Naruto stood from his seat and allowed Kankuro to sit in it.<p>

"Then where are you sitting?" Kankuro asked as he awkwardly sat on the chair.

As though on cue, Kankuro saw Sasuke tapping his hand on his lap. Clearly the gesture was meant for Naruto who smiled happily and complied. This time EVERYONE except the newcomers glared at the couple. Naruto pouted and suggestively said, "You wouldn't want Kankuro to sit on the hard cement floor now do you?"

Everyone gave up… No one could match Naruto's pout…

Neji cleared his throat before standing up to wrap up the meeting, "Alright enough of that… Kankuro, Shino, later Shikamaru will debrief you about what we discussed… As for now, we all need some training… If possible we'll need to learn every aspect of battle strategy and not just long-range attacks. From now on, I want you all to train with melee weapons for close-range attacks. Meaning swords, fists, daggers and many more. I expect to see all of you at the training grounds tomorrow 6am sharp. I also expe-"

And Naruto giggles… "That's it! Both of you hands above the table! Why do I even bother.. –_sigh_- Dismiss… See you all tomorrow…"

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N: **^_^ I had fun writing this chapter! Hope you guys had fun reading~! See you all…um…soon! K.H.C stands for Kissing, Hugging and Cuddling! Yes they are a couple but I will wait until I've actually turned Naruto 16 for lemons~~ Dun worry won't be long! And suggestions will be considered! Next chapter training~

**Fun Facts**: Speed is the rate of motion, or equivalently the rate of change of distance. Agility is the ability to change the body's position, and requires a combination of balance, coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, endurance, and stamina.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Day 1

**Title:** Of Missions and Agents

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell would I write this story if I owned Naruto?

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 4170 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, will be fluffy/smutty at times.. Don't worry, I'll warn you..(Pre-warnings only applied for lemons/smut)

**A/N:** AWW~! You guys are so sweet! Huge hugs and kisses to **Kativa-chan**,** Anon**, **someonecool**, **cookiebunnies**, **cupcakeswillrulethisworld**, , **Ooo-ooO**, , and **TykiAlice**! And to **someonecool**, damn I've never had someone ask me SO many Q in one review b4! I'll answer it as the story progresses k? For the rest of you, plz enjoy Chapter 3~~! Oh and I'm NOT gonna tell you what Naruto did with Sasuke in chapter 2! Use your imagination~!

**GUIDE:-**  
>"Normal speech"<br>_'Thoughts'  
>Flashbacks<br>_**"Monitor Communication"**_  
>-sfx-<em>

-~:~:~:~:~-

**CHAPTER 3: TRAINING (DAY 1)**

"This is not fun..." sighed a down-hearted blonde. Naruto had unexpectedly woken up at 3 a.m. in the morning for no particular reason... He had been trying to embrace his sleep again but laying his head on his fluffy pillow did no good for him. It was as though sleep had rejected him. Sasuke however had woken up 8 minutes earlier.**  
><strong>

"Will you -_munch_- stop complaining? -_munch_-" Resulting him to take an early shower with breakfast and arriving at the training grounds with Naruto trailing behind him at 4 a.m. Currently, they were sitting at the centre of the middle field; field three.

_'Doesn't he ever run out of sticks?' _Naruto sighed as the raven continued eating; his crunching constantly breaking the peaceful silence, "Will you stop eating?"

Kiba hated both of them talking, "Will you guys shut up?" Well, at least they weren't the only ones in the middle of the field...

"-_sigh_- You guys are so troublesome.." It seems even the lazy Nara couldn't sleep either. Around 4.15 a.m., after seeing Kiba heading off to the training grounds, he decided to tag along as well.

"I agree." Gaara however rarely slept so maybe he just wanted to be punctual.

"Do not be so gloomy my youthful friends! I am positive that we will find a spectacular solution so that we may-"

"Oh-my-god! Gaara, p-lease shut him up!" Kankuro would usually sleep but Lee kept bugging him about 'youthfulness' and 'early bird catches the worm' and stuff after Gaara left the room.

Alright, so maybe none of the members in Neji's squad had a goodnight rest... Including Shino, "..."

"I agree with Lee! We could have some fun on our own right? I'm sure Neji wouldn't mind us having some fun on the fields for a little while! Besides, it's only 4.30a.m! There's at least one and a half hour before our training starts anyway! How 'bout it, Sasuke?"

"Hmm.. -_munch_- What do you -_munch_- have in mind?"

Naruto thought deeply before suggesting with a wide smirk across his face, "How 'bout...a battle royale? No rules, no limits~"

The rest of the squad's ears twitched excitedly at the proposal. Surely the most elite squad of the south branch wouldn't be known for their skills if they didn't know how to fight right?

"Now you're talking!"

Okay, so they didn't just 'know' how to fight, they 'love' to fight. Roughing each other up was more like a habit than a hobby. And that was when it all started... Thank god there were only eight of them.. Wait, that's nothing to be 'thankful' for!

-~:~:~:~:~-

**South Branch - Meeting Room**

**"I see... Are they all alright?"**

"Yes sir. I have planned a training program to make sure they would be able to further prepare themselves." Neji hated communicating with the head of the main branch...

**"Are you sure other agents from other squads were not targeted?"**

"Yes sir. Surprisingly, only my squad was hit and the enemy has only been spotted by one of my recently ambushed agent and your son." Sure, Uchiha Fugaku was a very nice man but...

**"WHAT? Is he okay? How is Naruto? Are they injured? Did they started acting weird as though-"**

"-they did not want to talk anyone? No." He's such a worrywart. God, Neji can't even remember how many times they had this conversation over the monitor. The names 'Sasuke' and 'Naruto' were surely to be in their conversation. They would discuss the two agent's safety for 20 minutes out of 30 minutes throughout the entire meeting. But Neji couldn't blame him, Naruto was like a son to him (so he's been told) while Sasuke IS his son!

**"Alright then. I'll leave it to you Neji. Send my greetings to the rest of your squad. Also, tell Sasuke to expect a letter from me sometime tomorrow. Make sure you read it as well."**

"Yes sir. Have a good day."

And the connection was terminated. Neji sighed as he slumped further into his chair. He had just printed the entire squad's stats. Results had shown that Sasuke and Naruto had the highest ranking in almost everything; stamina, speed, accuracy, tolerance, reflex and basically everything that was taught to every agent in the system. The duo had the skills of the elite squad of the main branch if not more.

After an intense course of training, newly hired agents would be assigned to appropriate branches according to their skills and abilities. The Hyuuga still couldn't understand why those two were assigned to the south branch when they would easily fit in at the main branch. But they had never applied, neither had they ever 'wanted' to. Neji sighed and silently got out of the meeting room to head for the training ground.

The training ground was basically one huge indoor field separated into five by brick walls under one roof. From above, the training grounds looked like a pentagon. The walls could be removed if requested by instructors. Neji was at the moment, the youngest branch leader and instructor. The Hyuuga was nominated by Uchiha Fugaku himself to lead the south branch. At first, Neji was dejected as he couldn't go for missions and he was stripped off his 'Offense' and 'Defense' position but his friends had been there for him.

The weird thing about his promotion was his first order of duty: 'Watch over Agent 010 and Agent 011'. That was when everything had clicked. Sasuke and Naruto had been in the south branch ever since...well, no one actually knew. But more importantly, why work at some place 400 miles away from home? Surely, something must've happened right? Who would 'want' to stay away from their family?

_'Why can't I just ask them myself? ...How do I ask that kind of question without sounding as though I want to get rid of them? Damn... maybe they were already assigned there.. But why would they get transferred?'_

At that exact moment, just as Neji passed the automatic doors that were the entrance to the training grounds, the brick walls of one of the fields shook. The Hyuuga opened the camouflaged door leading to the middle field only to see-

"Hahahaha! Gaara and Shika got you bad Kiba!"

"Ugh.. Shut up Naruto! C'mon Lee kick your boyfriend's ass will ya?"

_'Yup, this is why..' _Neji silently stared at the scene before him; Sasuke and Naruto were casually avoiding kicks and punches from Kankuro and Shino while Shikamaru and Gaara were staring down at Kiba who had a busted lip and was panting as he leaned on the dented brick wall separating field three from field one. _'So he's what hit the wall...' _

Meanwhile, Lee was just fidgeting at one corner. _'Ah.. Gaara is emitting his evil aura again..'_

"Sasuke, let's wrap this up!"

"You got it!"

In a split second, Sasuke punched Shino's chest while Naruto kicked Kankuro's face and not a minute later, they engaged an arm spin each. Well, Sasuke and Naruto had used too much energy so Shino and Kankuro were slammed to Neji's right and left side instead of on the ground; resulting for both Sasuke and Naruto to stare directly at the head of the south branch.

Sasuke and Naruto gulped before the blond sheepishly said, "...um.. Hehe.. Nice to see ya Neji!"

At the mention of the name, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee stood rigid, "..."

Neji sighed again, "No need to be so tense. I'm actually glad all of you are actually here on time. Though I would like an explanation as to why you are beating the crap out of each other BEFORE training."

Every member of the squad turned their head sharply towards Naruto.

"Hey we were bored! And besides, we haven't even- wait Neji, does that mean we were supposed to kick the crap out of each other DURING training?"

Neji chuckled, "Deactivate field barriers."

Immediately the brick walls were removed and secured above them; leaving a huge grassy field behind. The Hyuuga smiled at seeing his squad's awed faces, "Today we will be using the entire field for our combative training. Meaning weapons are prohibited. I want all of you to battle each other out according to your turns. You will divide yourselves into two groups; the first pair will battle first. When one is knocked unconscious or has withdrawn from battle, the next fighter from the same group will substitute and so on. If an entire group has been knocked out, then the remaining ones can battle the present fighter. Got it?"

Naruto had given up listening half way. Sasuke sighed as he inspected the blonde's confused face, "You'll understand when it comes, dobe.."

"Shut up, Teme!"

After a two-minute discussion, everyone had chosen their groups. The battle royale- um..training will proceed as the following, Team A consists of Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kankuro. Team B consists of Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke.

Neji casually sat on the grass of field three; signaling everyone else to do the same, "The middle field is neutral, so your battle field is anywhere but here. Alright.. First up is Lee and Kiba.. First one down gets kicked out. Don't hold back. I want all of you to learn something from each other. Begin!"

Round #1: Lee vs Kiba

Kiba and Lee got up and walked to the middle of the field. Both fighters took a deep breath before they exchanged agreeing looks. The Inuzuka got into his fighting stance as Lee ran charging towards him. Lee cried out his battle cry as he landed punch after punch at Kiba. Although the rough sounds of Lee's advances echoed throughout the field, the Inuzuka showed no signs of being affected by the attacks. Kiba took blow after blow and avoided some of the attacks. After 15 minutes of non-stop punching and kicking from a now panting Lee, Kiba smirked, "My turn now.."

Kiba took a few steps backward to gain space. When he did, he crouched on the ground and started moving swiftly on all four as he seemingly clawed at his opponent. Lee dodged the first blow but Kiba was too quick for him to continuously block the next few attacks. Lee decided to counterattack by increasing his speed and managed to kick Kiba hard in the gut. The Inuzuka grunted loudly before falling face first onto the ground. At first it seemed as though Kiba had lost, but he quickly pulled himself together and launched himself at Lee. Unfortunately, Lee had already turned his back; making him vulnerable towards the Inuzuka's unsuspecting pounce.

The squad was already cheering for Lee before Kankuro saw Kiba got back on his feet, "Lee, look out!"

But it was too late. Lee was literally thrown to the opposite side of the field. When the usually hyperactive youthful boy showed no sign of consciousness, the squad started to panic. Kiba sighed as Naruto and Kankuro ran across the field to investigate the damage. Naruto slowly lifted Lee to a sitting position before checking for any broken bones.

"Hey, Lee! Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

Lee stirred for a moment before his eyes turned wide as saucers, "Y-yeah.. Damn, he got me good! I must never turn my back on my opponents! I have learned that now and I shall never be fooled to such acts any longer! I vow to also-"

Kankuro slapped a hand over Lee's mouth before turning to Naruto, "He's fine..."

The three went back to the rest of the squad where Gaara was...um.. Glaring at Kiba.

Neji ignored the glaring red head before checking his charts, "Okay, Lee's out. Meaning.. Gaara you're next."

Gaara 'calmly' got off the ground and walked to the middle of the field, standing just a few meters away from Kiba.

"Begin!"

Round #2: Kiba vs Gaara

Kiba had felt the red head's intense glare but paid no heed towards it. As both of them exchanged nods, Gaara immediately advanced towards the Inuzuka only to disappear halfway. Kiba was expecting a full blow but to see the red head disappear into thin air was not a good thing. Gaara had been known to appear and disappear like an illusion when he is being controlled by his emotions. Neji and a few scientists had officially concluded that he wasn't 'moving', but rather he really had disappeared. A special unique ability only Gaara was able to attain.

Kiba looked all around him but the red head was nowhere in sight. The Inuzuka started panicking when his surroundings became colder and foggier than usual, "C'mon, cut the crap, Gaara!"

A chuckle was heard, "Fine by me."

And just like that Gaara had reappeared behind Kiba. The Inuzuka's eyes bulged for a second before he swiftly turned around and launched a punch directly to the red head's face only to have it hit nothing but the air. Everyone gasped as Gaara disappeared again.

Neji was shaking his head, "This is bad... he's angry.. Damn it Kiba! Why couldn't you have knocked Lee out in a not-so rough way?"

"You said don't hold back!"

A chuckle echoed again across the field; louder, deeper. Now, everyone was panicking. The red head was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, in just a blink of an eye, an unknown force attacked Kiba violently causing him to hit the ground _hard_.

The fogged up field cleared up and the red head was now standing in front of the passed out Kiba, "Never touch what is mine."

The rest of the squad kept their distance. Sasuke however just nudged Neji, "Which personality is this? 'Wrath'?"

Neji just sighed, "Gaara, this is training. Not a torture chamber... Shino, you're up. Shika, go and get Kiba."

"How troublesome..."

Shino walked out of field three and stood in front of a now calm, stoic Gaara. These two rarely interacted so no emotion was generally exchanged.

"Okay, you may begin."

Round #3: Gaara vs Shino

Well, like I said, these two rarely interacted... So..

Neji and the rest of the squad including a reawakened Kiba had been staring at the pair for 5 minutes now, "Um.. guys? I said you may begin."

Nonetheless, Shino and Gaara continued standing like poles staring at each other. After a few more minutes, Gaara moved an inch and that was enough to trigger the Aburame to move. Shino moved swiftly and managed to stealthily attack Gaara; kicking one of his legs. The red head fell on one knee but launched his own punch to Shino's left leg. Only after that, did they both got things down to business. Gaara used his 'illusion' ability while Shino used his 'stealth' to counter all of Gaara's advances. The squad watched with admiration as both of them practically attacked each other as though their life depended on it.

"They don't look tired at all…"

Kankuro and Neji chuckled at the blonde's remark, "That's what you say.."

Naruto cocked his head in a questioning manner making Sasuke smile at the blonde's adorable antics.

"Sasuke what do they mean?"

"Gaara's special fighting style is his 'Illusion' technique whereas Shino's is his 'Stealth'. That means these two techniques require extra energy. It may seem as though they aren't weary but that's because Gaara is always tranquil and Shino is…"

"Emotionless?"

"Pretty much."

Every punch or kick would be blocked and countered proving that Gaara and Shino's fight was no doubt an even match. They had been fighting for a good hour when Gaara suddenly stop all his movements and rose his hand, "Neji, I request to withdraw. It seems using my ability has taken a lot of my energy away and this fight does not seem to be able to end."

Everyone watching the fight gaped at the redhead, "WHAT?(!)"

Neji sighed. There is no way Gaara would take back something once he's said it, "Alright fine… Come and rest over here… Next is Shikamaru. Shino, you still good?"

"…"

"I'm taking that as a no… You can come back too. Naruto, you're up."

Naruto's face lit up and immediately he was jumping with excitement, "WOOHOO! I'm so gonna kick your ass Shika!"

For once, the lazy Nara looked happy as well, "Hmph. We'll see 'bout that."

"Start!"

Round #4: Shikamaru vs Naruto

Naruto and Shikamaru immediately went all out on each other however Shikamaru would always block and only engage blows when necessary to counter Naruto's. The squad watched with much confusion as the Nara acted pretty much as a punching bag towards the pumped up blonde.

Kankuro was the first to voice his questions, "The hell is he doing?"

Neji looked closer before saying, "It may not seem as much, but if I'm not mistaken, Shika is probably trying to literally 'learn' Naruto's style of approach. Once he's got it figured out, he can plan his own style that can defeat Naruto's."

"How can he do that during battle?"

This time Sasuke answered, "It's not that hard for someone like him..."

Sasuke ignored everyone else's perplexed face as he remembered his first mission alone with Shikamaru when the south branch elite squad was first established 3 months ago.

_~Flashback~_

_They were attacked immediately upon arrival. So they opted to hide in the forest. But after a few minutes, they were discovered again and were ambushed. Luckily Sasuke and Shikamaru managed to remain camouflaged in the trees after a wild goose chase. That definitely took a lot of their time__.__ If only the other squad actually managed to do their part of breaking in, then they wouldn't be in this mess right now. Currently, the enemies were patrolling just below them._

_Sasuke whispered quietly to the Nara, __"-pant- What do we do now? –pant-"_

"_I remember that guy.. –pant-__ He attacked us at the entrance. He may be big but he has a very slow reflex. –pant- With or without his sword. He doesn't have much flexibility either. -pant- The gun pawns however can only aim straight __–pant- __and they can't change targets as easily. Neither can they shoot properly when they hold the guns like amateurs... –pant- If we're fast enough, we can outrun their shooting range and kill them as well. –pant- I'll go for our old friend while you get rid of the rest."_

_Sasuke had listened intently but he couldn't help but ask, "How on Earth do you know that when we barely fought them for 5 minutes?"_

_Shikamaru only smirked at Sasuke, "That's more than enough my friend."_

_~Flashback End~_

That night they had destroyed the entire base of their enemy and came back in just 2 days out of the expected 10-day mission.

Sasuke continued watching the fight. After a few more punches from Naruto, Sasuke realized that Shikamaru was smirking. _'Great, he's __got him all figured out...You better watch out dobe.__'_

Suddenly the tables were turned. Every single of Naruto's attacks were blocked and he could barely dodge the Nara's sudden moves.

"What's the matter Naruto? Aren't you gonna kick my ass?" Shikamaru mocked making the blonde see red. But things still didn't look too good for Naruto. _'__He's got me all figured out huh? Then it's time to step it up a notch!'_

"Don't worry Shika, I'll leave a footprint soon!" Naruto suddenly leaped high in the air only to come back down three times faster than his usual speed. Shikamaru could barely keep up as every punch and kick were launched three times faster. Sure he's got him figured out but a change in speed was a whole different story. It didn't take long for the Nara to be knocked onto the ground with a badly bruised body.

"Che'. I withdraw.. There's no point in playing with you anymore."

"Oh yeah! Woohoo!"

Kankuro however wasn't happy. He knew Naruto didn't give his best shot. Heck, if he could move three times faster, why not do that from the start?

"Shika out. Kankuro in. Please start."

Round #5: Naruto vs Kankuro

"Naruto I wish for you to fight me with all your might."

The blonde tilted his head in question, "What do you mean?"

Before Kankuro could answer, Sasuke interjected, "Use your full speed Naruto."

"What? I can't do that! I took an oath to only do that in serious battles!"

"And what did Gaara do to Kiba? What did you do to Shika? Does it make a difference?"

Naruto could never fight back Sasuke's remark no matter how harsh they may sound. The blonde sighed woefully before facing Kankuro, "Alright, but you asked for it. Don't regret it."

"Not planning to."

The two present fighters exchanged nods and stood in their battle stance. Kankuro took a tiny step forward before running towards the blonde in a flash; a punch ready to be landed. In those few seconds, Kankuro could see Naruto's eyes; thin blue slits and then-

_CRASH_

Everyone gaped except Sasuke. Those precious milliseconds that were only seen by those two had obviously been missed for the rest of them. Kankuro was currently laying in a hole on the ground that was made when Naruto had grabbed his arm and flipped him with such strength and speed; even Kankuro barely knew what had happened.

"I warned you.." Naruto released Kankuro's arm before lifting his whole body and walking back to field three to put him with the rest of the squad, "Your body is currently in shock so you won't be able to move for a while."

Nobody had said anything until Neji decided to break the silence, "O-okay, so that leaves you Sasuke."

"It's about time. Shall we dance my kitsune?"

Naruto smiled happily before taking Sasuke's offering hand. Neji face palmed, "Please note that this is training… Not a flirt convention."

Naruto and Sasuke saluted Neji playfully, "Yes sir!"

"-_twitch_- Begin."

Round #6: Naruto vs Sasuke

"Don't hold back Naruto."

"I never do with you, Suke!"

Everyone didn't know whether they should have taken these two seriously but immediately when those two started, the squad couldn't take their eyes off them. Or at least from what they could actually 'see' because they could barely even catch a glimpse of the actual fight. Neji was awed by their performance. This was the first time he had ever seen Sasuke and Naruto in a real battle. Hell, this was the first time ANYONE from the squad had seen them battle. Sure Naruto was quick and agile during missions and Sasuke never missed a target but this was insane.

"I get it now…" Lee whispered, "Naruto's advances and agility can only be countered fairly by Sasuke's accuracy to block and counter his every move. That's why we can see more of Sasuke compared to Naruto cuz Naruto's the one busy with offense while Sasuke is busy with defense. But they're still evenly matched."

It was true. They could still catch Sasuke's figure but Naruto was impossible. How could you NOT catch a single glimpse of blonde hair? The harsh and violent sound of the duo's battle was the only thing that was 'clear' so far. After half an hour or so, Sasuke and Naruto finally decided to part. Both were covered in sweat, panting and clearly tired. But the squad didn't expect them to actually…

"-_pant_- God you look fucking hot Naru.. –_pant_-"

"You're not so bad yourself, -_pant_- Mr Uchiha~"

'_And they're back to normal…' _was everyone's collective thought. Neji could feel his animated tick getting bigger and bigger as Sasuke licked his lips in a slow sensual manner as an act of seduction with Naruto returning it with a smirk. Not long after and those two got back to where they had left off. Though the battle wasn't actually prolonged for hours. Naruto knew he wouldn't last any longer so he thought on his feet and ended the fight by twisting Sasuke's right arm behind his back before pouncing on top of him to sit on his lower back. The blonde then leaned forward till his face was next to the raven.

"Hehe, I win!" Naruto then gave Sasuke's cheek a playful chaste kiss.

_SNAP_

Kiba looked to his side before saying, "Whoops… Neji's tick snapped… Better run guys!"

Naruto got off Sasuke before yelling, "I call dibs on Stall 1!"

Soon, every member of the squad chased after the blonde; heading to the showers. Sasuke got off the ground before walking over to Neji and gave him a slap on the back. The raven then smiled before running off to take a break. Neji allowed a smile to grace his face this time. Sasuke and Naruto must've been very precious to the main branch not only because they were skilled but because of their attitudes. Neji closed up the training grounds before heading to the showers too. On his way there, one of the staffs passed him a crumpled letter addressed to 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

'_It's here already? That was fast…'_ Neji opened the letter knowing that Fugaku had told him to read it as well. After a few minutes of reading and rereading the two-sided letter, Neji's voice echoed throughout the hallway, "WHAT?(!)"

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N:** Not much in this chappie but next chapter will be fun! New characters showing up, guess who! Haha! See ya'll soon~! Hey, anyone saw the 10/12/11 (or whatever your date is…) Lunar Eclipse? AWESOME! d(^O^)b

**Fun Facts: **Like it or not, 'Boredom' is a severe disease affecting people of all ages including you and me. There is no known cure, though the symptoms do seem to fade when a victim is introduced to something time consuming or slightly entertaining, such as watching television or reading fanfictions and mangas and watching animes. This is a very severe and wide-spread epidemic, but it is not fatal, although attempts to get rid of the disease have known to be fatal at times. (XD)


	4. Chapter 4: Training Day 2

**Title**: Of Missions and Agents

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell would I write this story if I owned Naruto?

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word** **Count**: 3320 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi, and has side pairings

**A**/**N**: I'm back~~! Apparently I've been paying too much attention on TTFSFA... Don't worry fellow readers! My love for this story has yet to die! And because of that, expect another update coming up soon~~! ENJOY!

**GUIDE:-**  
>"Normal speech"<br>_'Thoughts'  
><em>**"Monitor Communication"**_  
>-sfx-<em>

__ -~:~:~:~:~-__

**CHAPTER 4: TRAINING (DAY 2)**__  
><em>_

"-_slurp_- Mmmm… It's sooo good!"

"Slow down will you? You're gonna choke someday."

"I can't help it! Today, it's really good! It's kinda sweet and salty and mmm…"

"-_sigh_- Whatever.."

What a normal day it was. Everyone managed to sleep well and no one went to the training grounds early unlike yesterday. The squad was currently enjoying breakfast at the cafeteria seeing as they still had 15 minutes to spare before Neji expects them to gather. Naruto had ordered his ever so famous miso ramen while the rest of them ordered assorted sandwiches and snacks. The cafeteria was quite full. It seemed as though everyone had woken up early that day.

The cafeteria was huge. One table fit at least 10 people. There were 30 tables and the squad was currently sitting at the far right, near the pick-up station. The usually moderate crowd had increased that day as well. Sasuke looked over to the counter where the chefs pass food to their customers; surprisingly, many people ordered the same thing as Naruto. _'Is there a promotion or something?'_ Out of instinct, the raven looked at Naruto who was now just staring at his half-empty bowl of noodles. Something was definitely out of place.

"Oi, dobe."

"…"

Naruto would NEVER let that slide. Sasuke started nudging Naruto's shoulder. By this time, the squad had moved their attention to the pair most likely because Naruto didn't backfire Sasuke's name calling. When the blonde didn't respond, Sasuke got off his chair and started shaking the unresponsive blonde until, "-_hiccup_-"

Sasuke was kinda surprised by the hiccup but that wasn't an excuse for Naruto to just stare into space. After a few seconds, it came again, "-_hiccup_- Hehe! Ramen, -_hiccup_- nice… Me like –_hiccup_- ramen…"

Everyone was confused including Sasuke, "Naruto…?"

Naruto just smiled widely before pointing at Sasuke's face with his forefinger, "-_hiccup_- Suke's face, -_hiccup_- funny! –_hiccup_- Hahaha! –_hicupp_-"

No one knew how to respond to a… gleeful and exultant Naruto. The squad just stared at Naruto whose eyes were wider than usual and had a glaze look in them. The blonde then slowly got off his seat and pushed Sasuke back onto his. Naruto giggled like a three-year-old before sitting on Sasuke's lap with their faces facing each other. The blonde pouted at seeing Sasuke's stunned face thus resulting him to hug the shocked raven, "Suke sad…-_hiccup_- Naru make –_hiccup_- Suke happy~! –_hiccup_-"

A kiss was given to Sasuke's left and right cheek. The blonde then rested his head on Sasuke's left shoulder and sighed contently as his beautiful azure eyes hid behind his eye lids. Naruto's faint hiccups continued even though he looked as though he was pretty much asleep. Sasuke was still stiff; too shocked to even process what had just happened.

The squad continued staring at the now resting blonde until Kiba walked over to Sasuke's side and started inspecting Naruto, "His burning up! What the hell is in that thing?" Kiba pointed at the ramen before hesitantly taking a spoon. As he was about to taste Naruto's favourite dish, Shikamaru stopped him, "Wait. I don't think we should taste it yet. Sasuke, do you know any reason why Naruto would be like this?"

Sasuke finally regained his composure as the blonde's light snoring tickled his neck. The raven gently brushed Naruto's hair before placing his hand on Naruto's forehead. _'He is burning up.. But not a fever, more like-'_ The raven's eyes widened. There would only be one thing that would make Naruto this delusional and feverish; alcohol. Sasuke shifted slightly so that he wouldn't stir the snoozing blonde to reach for the spoon and scooped up a little of the broth before tasting it. Yup, he was right.

Naruto never could handle alcohol; not even sake. Any type of alcohol was a major No-No for him. One gulp and he would cling on anyone he knew and never let them go for at least a few hours. Maybe days if it's strong. It was Naruto's style of getting what people would say drunk.

Sasuke put the spoon down and faced the rest of the group, "No wonder everyone's ordering this. There's sake in the miso ramen that's why."

Shino nodded, "That's true. People love eating anything that has a little bit of alcohol in them." Kiba tilted his head, "Eh? I thought blondie here was fine with wine and beer and stuff.."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Kiba, "Have you ever seen him drink?"

This had Kiba and the rest thinking. Well, Naruto never actually drank with them… he'd usually drink the soft drinks and sit with Sasuke. There would always be one or two beer bottles left after every party because Neji never allowed them to drink more than one even if none of them had missions. So, what other reason could it be if one of them doesn't drink since Lee always made sure he had bought enough for everyone!

"Last time he accidently had alcohol, he wouldn't let go of me for 2 days… It was during a mission too! Imagine having a hyperactive blonde shouting at you when we're supposed to be hiding from enemies sight!… And ears! –_sigh_-"

Kiba was downright laughing his ass off. Gaara, Lee and Kankuro gave teasing looks, Shikamaru sighed with a smile and Shino actually chuckled!

Sasuke had put on a dull face, "It's not that funny… C'mon, let's go before Neji crazy murders us…"

Sasuke got off his seat and readjusted Naruto so that the blonde was on his back; in a piggyback position. Naruto didn't mind; he seemed happier than before if that's even possible, "Mmm… Sasu-nii…" The blonde tightened his hold around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke had stopped his tracks when he heard what Naruto had called him. The raven's eyes soften as he remembered the familiar suffix only Naruto had the right to add to his name. _'Has it really been that long?'_

"Oi, hurry up Uchiha!"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong><span>South Branch – Meeting Room<span>**

"This is not happening…"

**"Don't be so gloomy Neji. Besides, I'm sure Itachi will do a wonderful job!"**

"That's not what I'm worried about. Sir, you know very well how the Uchiha brothers react to each other."

**"Ah yes… That problem… I'm sure they'll be fine.."**

"Fine? We're talking about two brothers who once turned a simple horseback riding afternoon into a jousting match in a matter of seconds! At the age of 9 and 16!"

**"Wow.. Sasuke told you about that? Besides, I'm very sure Sasuke was the only one scowling, while Itachi was practically laughing with joy."**

"It was Naruto who told- That's not the point! I can show Sasuke your resignation letter but showing him the part where you pass the position to Itachi is what I'm afraid to reveal…"

**"There is no reason why he wouldn't accept it. Itachi is his older brother."**

"Brother or not, Sasuke NEVER takes orders from him. In a letter you sent him 4 months ago, Itachi had written 'Don't forget to eat your veggies' as a side note and guess what? Sasuke stopped eating them! I don't even want to know why…"

**"Alright, if there is any problem, I give you permission to allow Sasuke to contact me through the monitor. Besides it's been a long time since I last saw him…"**

"-_sigh_- Fine… Good day, sir."

**"Good luck Neji."**

And the connection was terminated. This was too much for the Hyuuga to handle.. He can already imagine the look on Sasuke's face when he announces Itachi is the new head… _'And it's already 6.45a.m.! Great!'_ Neji got off his chair and walked to the training grounds with a huge grey cloud above his head. _'Damn Uchiha's are so troublesome… Now I sound like Shikamaru. Can this day get any worse?'_

In a matter of seconds, a panting staff wearing a lab coat was suddenly in front of the Hyuuga, "Neji sir! The head of the East Branch has announced an emergency situation through a transmission and is currently requiring your assistance!"

'_Okay so maybe it can'_, "Is the transmission still connected?"

"Yes sir, in Computer Room 3!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Head Branch – Head Office<span>**

Fugaku allowed a peaceful smile grace his face. It was time that Sasuke accepted Itachi back in his life. Although he never knew what had actually happened between his sons, he always knew that someday they would need each other.

"-_knock knock_- Father, may I come in?"

An Uchiha will always be able to distinguish a yes or no from each other without an actual confirmation. Itachi walked in and took a seat before his now-retired father. Silence filled the office until the younger Uchiha finally asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Fugaku grunted as he gazed into his older son's eyes, "Your mother is already worried enough for your younger brother."

"…"

The elder Uchiha straightened up and placed his elbows on the table with his fingers entwined, "Do not allow what happened in the past to repeat again, Itachi." The message was said with a flat tone but that only made it sound more stern than usual. Itachi nodded silently, "I'll make sure of it. I hear he and Naruto are part of the elite squad of the South Branch with Hyuuga as their leader."

"Hmph. Do not underestimate their team Itachi."

"Of course not father. Why would I make fun of the group that has the ever so intelligent Nara, the student of the legendary green beast, the stealthy blade, the eldest son from the Inuzuka clan and Aburame family along with the vicious shadow from the south? With Sasuke's precision and Naruto's agility, they sound like a threat to my team if you ask me. They're doing just fine it seems. Tell mother she has nothing to worry about."

Itachi silently got off his seat as he bowed graciously to the elder Uchiha. Along his way to the door, the younger Uchiha looked back to his father, "I wish to bring Kakashi with me if you do not mind."

Fugaku raised an eye brow before smiling knowingly, "Of course."

Itachi thanked his father with a final nod and left the room for good.

Fugaku leaned back into his chair as he turned to look at a picture on his desk that was taken many years ago. A picture in which Sasuke was smiling radiantly next to Naruto who pretty much had the same expression as they celebrated New Years Eve together for the first time. The picture was taken by Mikoto; his wife during the countdown just outside the Uchiha estate. The boys had been waiting anxiously for the fireworks that would be launched secretly by Itachi in the nearby forest with the help of all the other agents and staffs that adored the two. It was a fun night especially with Minato; Naruto's father present as well.

That was the last time anyone from the main branch had seen their happy smiles and heard their laughter. Fugaku gritted his teeth, "We won't make the same mistake twice. Not now, not ever."

* * *

><p><strong><span>South Branch – Hallway 2<span>**

Neji raced to his destination. The East Branch was by far the closest to the South Branch. It's no surprise that when help was needed, they would depend on each other. The Hyuuga slammed the door open only to see a group of staff tapping numerous things on their keypads. Neji eyed the man currently sitting in front of a computer screen on the far left of the room, "What's the situation Amachi?"

"Not good… Iruka was disconnected just a few minutes ago. We're trying to reconnect but I don't know why it's so difficult. We've never had this kind of problem before. Not with the East Branch at least. And Iruka sounded really distressed."

"He's always distressed…"

Amachi gave out a small chuckle as he continuously tried to reconnect to the East Branch. After a few minutes, the empty screen finally showed a familiar face but the connection still wasn't clear. The screen was a bit fuzzy and Iruka's voice was continuously being cut off making the message unclear.

"…-_bzzt_-…nee-…-_bzzt_-…help!...-_bzzt_-…too many…-_bzzt_-"

Neji increased the volume in hopes that the message could be delivered more clearly, "Iruka! Iruka, can you hear me?"

"-_bzzt_- Neji…-_bzzt_- We need help!"

"What's the matter? What happened?"

"A team was sent to…-_bzzt_- they're not back yet! It's been 3 weeks! It was only suppose to..-_bzzt_- 3 days! We can't contact them neither can…-_bzzt_- enter the damn house!...We..-_bzzt_-….-_bzzt_-…really…-_bzzt_-..as soon…-_bzzt_-..possible..-_bzzzzzzzt_-"

"Iruka! Damn it! Can't we get a clear line?"

Amachi and the rest of the team sighed frustratingly, "That's the best we can do for now.."

Although the transmission was cut off, Neji managed to get the gist of Iruka's plea. Something was definitely wrong. Well, one thing's for sure, Iruka DOESN'T swear. And another thing, a 3-day mission will always prolong when there is a miscalculation in difficulty but to not be able to re-contact the team or retrieve them was a major problem. "They'll need all the help they can get. Send them a reply in whatever way you can, say that help is on the way."

"Yes, sir!"

Neji picked up the receiver beside Amachi's keyboard and dialed a 4-digit number. In a second, a man's voice was on the other line, "How may we assist you today, Neji, sir?"

"Prepare me and my team a chopper. We're going to the East Branch."

"Very well sir. Estimated time approximately 10 minutes."

The Hyuuga hung up and called forth one of the workers in the room, "You there! I need you to inform the situation of the East Branch to our elite squad currently at the Training Grounds. Tell them to prep up and meet me at the rooftop of Block B!"

* * *

><p><strong>South Branch - Training Grounds<strong>

The wait was irritating for Sasuke. Neji was late and Kiba would not stop poking Naruto who was currently using the raven's lap as his pillow. "Kiba, if you don't stop poking him, he'll glomp you." Kiba immediately backed away. No way would he want 'that' to glomp him!_ 'Hmph. That got rid of him.'_ Shikamaru had joined Naruto and was sleeping on the grass, Kankuro was sharpening his kunai collection and Gaara was staring at Naruto while listening to Lee with his speech about…alcohol..?

"Oh god where the hell is Neji?"

The sleeping blonde groaned at hearing Sasuke's distressed voice. Immediately all eyes were on the raven. _'You wake him up, we'll kill you'_ was everyone's collective thought. They didn't even have to voice their thoughts for Sasuke to get the message. Well, of course. The heated glares, stiffened bodies and overflowing dark aura were hard to miss. Sasuke sighed, "He's not gonna cry for crying out loud… Sheesh you guys are so tense…He acts like a 3-year-old, not an infant."

Kankuro sneered, "Either way, it's still the same."

Sasuke was about to retort when the door of Field 1 opened with a researcher heading their way. Kiba whistled out loud, "Looks like trouble is heading this way~ Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

The white coat agent bowed his head and briefed the squad of the East Branch's transmission and situation. By the time the messenger was done, everyone had a serious look on their face (except a certain blonde of course...).

"Neji has also requested that all of you meet him on the rooftop of Block B as soon as possible."

Sasuke nodded, "Understood. Give us 7 minutes. Let's go get ready."

The team got up and left the Training Grounds. Shikamaru stared at Sasuke who was carrying Naruto and decided to inquire, "Sasuke, is Naruto really alright with this mission?"

The raven pondered over the question and responded, "He'll be fine by the time everyone's ready."

Kiba shrugged, "If you say so."

Everyone went to their separate rooms and packed their equipments and necessities. Sasuke had packed his and Naruto's in 2 minutes and was currently working on getting the blonde back to normal. If there was one thing that Sasuke hated about Naruto getting drunk, it was the nightmares Naruto would have before he became sober again. The Uchiha had placed the blonde on the bed. Naruto suddenly started fidgeting and sweat had started to drip from his head. _'It's started...'_

The raven regretted that all he could ever do for Naruto at times like this was to just hold his hand and wait for the blonde to awake on his own. Eventually, Naruto's eyes opened frantically and his body lifted instantly. Like a switch, Sasuke held the blonde in his arms and rocked him immediately, "It's alright, I'm here."

Naruto was panting hard and unfocused but he knew that there was only one person who would be there for him no matter , "Sasuke.." The blonde buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder and clung desperately onto the raven's back, "I knew there was something in that ramen..."

The two remained in that position until Sasuke asked, "Did you dream about.. 'them' again?"

Naruto froze. His clutch tightened greatly. The raven caressed the blonde's head lovingly, "The East Branch sent out a distress call. Guess who's going there to help them out." Sasuke's heart was at ease when he heard Naruto laugh, "Who else would there be?"

Sasuke hugged Naruto one last time, "C'mon, Neji's waiting at the rooftop this time."

"A chopper?"

The raven smirked and helped Naruto off the bed. After passing the blonde his weaponry bag, the two left the room and made their way to the rooftop. Not surprisingly, they were the last one to arrive. The sound of the rotating helicopter blades filled the air. Sasuke and Naruto could see their squad smiling at them. Not wanting to get left behind, Naruto followed by Sasuke got on the chopper. Neji gave a signal to the pilot and they were off. Kiba sneered at Naruto, "What's the hold up! Not sober enough, Uzumaki?"

Sasuke replied, "Careful Kiba. He might really glomp you this time!"

Neji laughed, "That'll shut him up."

Naruto smiled, "Naturally!"

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N: **Well... I got nothing to say for this chapter... I enjoyed writing it but I'm actually more excited about the next one cuz that's their first official mission as the elite South Branch squad! And Itachi makes an appearance! The humor in this chapter was partially provided by my daily life btw!

**Fun Facts: **Difference between a 'Chopper' and 'Helicopter'? There is none actually! 'Chopper' is just another slang of saying 'Helicopter' and is considered rather informal. It's like saying 'TV' instead of 'Television' or 'Plane' instead of 'Aircraft'!


End file.
